


Candidate.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future, Humor, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: After Caldwell’s case, Jubal asks Dana if she ever had any political ambitions.
Relationships: Dana Mosier/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Candidate.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote during my re-watch - it's maybe not the best thing ever but I hope it's still good! Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Have you ever thought about it?” Jubal broke the silence, while he and Dana were watching the news.

Dana shifted slightly, not taking her eyes off the TV, images of Valerie Caldwell broken up by live reports and images of the blast site.

“Thought about what?”

“Running for office?’” Jubal asked watching her closely.

Dana took a breath, shrugging, “I think it crossed my mind a few years ago. When I reached SAC status, I wondered if I wanted to try and get to director or if I wanted to do something else.”

Jubal reached for the remote, muting the TV which caused Dana to shift again, this time turning to face him. 

“What happened?”

“We got a case, I ended up in Washington State for two weeks, and realised that I still loved my job. Besides, I see my friends in the senate and while I appreciate all they do, I don’t know if it’s for me.”

Jubal smiled, “I can see it, I’m sure you’d make a very good politician.”

Dana shook her head, “Maybe if things were different then I would try, Senator, Governor, Congress, but you know, we have a life now that means I need to be in the city.”

Jubal reached for her hand, “Different? You mean between us?”

Dana nodded, “Well, you work in the city, the kids are here, I wouldn’t want to be away from you all.”

“Governor stays in state.”

Dana hesitated for a moment, thinking for a few seconds before replying. “Are you actually picturing me being in public office?”

Jubal shrugged, “I just think you’re very good at speeches, you know how to lead a team, you’ve got a strong sense of what’s right and wrong, you can deal with the ugly side of bureaucracy, and it doesn’t hurt that you look incredibly good in a suit, so, why not?”

Dana let out a laugh that was more one of shock than enjoyment. 

“I appreciate the flattery, really, but,” she paused. 

“But what?” Jubal prompted. 

“But it’s just not going to happen.”

Jubal tilted his head, “Because of me and the kids or because you don’t want it to happen?”

“Jubal!”

“What?” He laughed, “Come on, you could seriously do this. Being a housewife isn’t you, Dana, you hate it, why not give this some thought?”

Dana shook her head again - it was fear, of course it was. Fear she wouldn’t do well, fear she’d change, fear that she would lose Jubal and the kids.

Dana shrugged, “Would you really want to be dating the Governor?”

Jubal smiled, “I don’t care what title you have. I’m always going to love you and want to be with you, governor, senator, janitor, whatever.”

It was true, and the thing was - Dana believed him. They’d fit together so well, falling in love was effortless and falling into a family routine was the same. If anything, it was easier than both of their previous relationships. 

Jubal pulled Dana closer.

“You’re actually thinking about it, aren’t you?” He asked, smiling.

“Only because you put the idea into my head.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Do you really think I’d stand a chance? I mean, hypothetically?” 

Jubal chuckled, “Yes, I seriously think you would stand a pretty good chance of winning. I’d vote for you.” 

“One vote down, thousands more to go.” 

Jubal placed a kiss on the top of her head, “Governor Mosier, does sound very diplomatic.” 

Dana smiled, but shook her head, “I think I much prefer Special Agent Mosier,” 

“Why do I get the feeling I could be seeing you with a badge and gun in the near future?” He questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Because the Governor’s race isn’t for another four years and like you said,” she paused, smiling at him, “I’m not the biggest fan of being a housewife.”

“Badge and gun are just as sexy as a suit.” 

Dana smacked his arm playfully before grabbing the remote to unmute the TV. 

“Thank you for the support.”

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other pieces lined up, so let me know if you want to see them! I would also love to know your thoughts on this.


End file.
